Thread Count
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Ritsuka a little scared, a little excited has just moved in with Soubi.  Shortly after moving in Ritsuka finds out he's pregnant.  Now, everything is suddenly up in the air.  Will things work out for the best?  Please read and review.
1. Please Say Yes

Written on/around 2008-12-24. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. Gift fic for a friend.

Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy.

* * *

><p>The winter wind whipped wildly against Ritsuka's body. The scarf was not helping and as a last attempt to get warm, he pulled his coat tighter. Why did Soubi have to call him at exactly midnight? They both could have been just as content spending Christmas Eve or Christmas together. They did not have to be together right at the start of a new day.<p>

"Finally," Ritsuka muttered as he fumbled around with the flowerpots until he found the right one that had the key hidden under it. Years later and he could feel the ghost of his ears twitch on top of his head. He did not know if it was the cold, aggravation, anticipation, or a combination that made them twitch. What he did know is that he just wished that the feeling would go away because it still made him feel like a little kid.

Before Ritsuka entered the home he knocked the snow off his shoes. Once inside he kicked the shoes off into a nearby pile, and slipped on a pair of slippers. The fact of them being his slippers made a blush creep on his cheeks; he did not know if he would ever get us to this.

"Merry Christmas," Soubi said excitedly with a grin as he pushed a package into Ritsuka hands. There was no indication that the other had even been to sleep yet, or that he wanted to. The grin never left his face as he caressed the others cheeks.

Though Ritsuka's face showed differently, he was excited to get a package from Soubi. "But, I…" He muttered looking down at the package. Having been told nothing but to show up he had not come prepared to exchange gifts.

Soubi made a shushing noise as he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. His soft lips caressed the others but purposely did not allow the kiss to lead elsewhere. He pulled away and led his lover over to the bed.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whined as he was pushed onto the bed until he was forced to sit down. He knew tomorrow was bound to be a busy day with the few friends he had acquired over the years. Thus, he knew sleep was more important than lovemaking.

Soubi looked into Ritsuka's eyes as he ran his fingers through the others hair. He could not help his need, when he was around Ritsuka something stirred in him. However deep his desire was he had other motives for leading his lover over to the bed.

"Besides-," Ritsuka said as he looked down at the sheets, "-your thread count sucks." He could feel his ghost ears flicker and fold back as he ran his hand over the rough sheets. "Even if I didn't want to sleep you know I absolutely hate to make love in your bed."

Soubi could not help but to laugh aloud as he sat next to Ritsuka. He pushed the package that Ritsuka was holding against his chest. This was not the first time Ritsuka had said something; however, it would be the last.

As Soubi laughed Ritsuka felt a shiver run down his spine. Not really understanding what was so funny he looked down at the package. It was Christmas and had technically been for the past ten minutes. A small smile formed on his face as he tugged on the ribbon.

As Ritsuka took his time, unwrapping the present, the anticipation became thicker than a morning's snowstorm. He could feel his ghost ears twitch in anticipation. Finally opening the box to his delight was a package of high quality 1000 fiber count Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka said in a voice that was both excited and embarrassed. The last thing he needed his mother to ask was why someone was getting him sheets for Christmas. For a Mother who did not care there had already been a big enough fuss when her precious boy had lost his ears. – Yes, regrettably, he was still living at home.

Knowing automatically to ignore his lover who was still a ball of mixed up emotions he took the others voice as a positive sign. "You're here more than you are there-," Soubi whispered against the other's lips, "-thought it was time you call this home."

"Pervert!" Ritsuka exclaimed despite Soubi being so close. "I should have known you had motive behind your gift." He felt hot from toe tips to ghost ear tips. Not only was he embarrassed but he was angry.

"Ritsuka how old are you?" Soubi asked in a voice that was so calm it was near bone chilling. He was looking at what to him was a young man. He would omit the fact that his lover still had moments where he acted childish.

"Old enough," Ritsuka said shortly. Soubi knew how old he was and thus he felt he did not deserve a proper answer. He pulled his head back and looked down at the opened gift. The sheets were his favorite color and looked incredibly soft.

The wicked smirk that formed on Sobi's face told Ritsuka that he had given the other the answer he had been hoping to get. "Last I checked you were old enough to have needs," he said as he straddled Ritsuka and pushed him to lay back. Looking down at the other caused his glasses slipped down his nose and blond hair to fall forward.

Ritsuka knew that his face had to be brighter than a cherry tomato as his cock began to throb. He swallowed a knot that felt the size of a boulder, as he looked Soubi in the eyes. Who could think with their brains when their cocks had already taken charge?

Soubi sat the gift aside as he continued to study Ritsuka; he really could be childish at times. "Regardless if you are Loveless I know companionship is primary on your list," he said as he again brushed their lips together. Though he enjoy the softness in their lovemaking he hoped someday his lover would climb out of his shell and let carnal desire take over.

Ritsuka was breathing heavy over nothing at all but being nervous. Although, he really did not know what he had to be nervous about… This was not the first time they had been on this level of intimacy, and certainly would not be the last. He did not know why he could not easily say yes to sharing a home with Soubi- It was just difficult because he already had his opinion on what home was like, and he did not want his escape to become that. He wanted to scoot from under Soubi and just have time to sort things out; however, other parts of him were saying worry about consequences later.

One could only take so much before it became annoying. As much Soubi craved Ritsuka and wanted to share his home he was not about to force his lover into anything he did not want to do. Though he did not roll off Ritsuka, he did hesitate.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered as he caressed the others hair that dangled over his shoulder. He knew he had not really said anything that was harsh, but his actions had been terrible. His lover had just offered him the best Christmas gift and he could not even say yes or how much it meant to him. That sinking feeling settled into his stomach.

Soubi sighed softly as he once again smiled. "How about I fix us some hot chocolate?" He said as he looked into Ritsuka's eyes before brushing their lips together. He hoped that if gave his lover a few minutes to think alone that it would ease his mind and that they could get along with their Christmas day.

"Yummy," Ritsuka said with a grin, which was a lot like a small child's, at the thought of a good cup of hot chocolate. He was sure Soubi had his own reasons for leaving him alone.

Ritsuka sat up and looked around once Soubi had left the room. His gaze settled once more onto the sheets… He really, really did want to feel those sheets and to use them. If he hung around here all night he would not get the chance to unless-

Without thought of consequence that Soubi would take this as a yes he remade Soubi's bed. The only thing that disappointed him is that they did not have his lover's scent, but he knew that soon enough they would.

"Is that an indication you want to make this house your home?" Soubi asked inquisitively as he sat the hot chocolate on the bedside nightstand. He was trying his best not to grin; however, it was hard not to.

Ritsuka gripped the sheets as he felt a blush serge through his body. He really had not intended for this to be a yes… He just really want to feel the sheets; especially if they were going to make love. Seeing his lover's face made him feel guilty that he had gotten his hopes up. He swallowed hard as he looked the other in the eyes. "How about we give it a try with no strings attached?" It to him seemed like a happy medium.

Ritsuka had offered to take a step in the direction he was hoping for. The only down fall was that if at some point his lover was not happy he could just up and leave since this was a no strings attached… "Okay," he finally said after only a couple seconds because he did not feel it was best to hesitate.

"I just want to feel assured that if I call this home that it won't become a prison… I feel as if I am already in a prison," Ritsuka felt he had to give a reason as he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck.

Feeling that further words would have been pointless Soubi nodded in understanding. The hot chocolate was forgotten as he kissed Ritsuka full on the lips.

Ritsuka mewed as he deepened the kiss. His hands eagerly caressing every inch of Soubi's clothed back. He was slowly bunching the shirt up so he could easily rid them of it.

Their sudden shared need became very intense having already put their needs on the back burner once. The loud rustle of material was music to their ears as they unceremoniously began to toss clothes aside.

Soubi had kissed half way down Ritsuka's belly when he had been stopped. More than a little frustrated he looked up and was met with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me," Ritsuka said with a full-face pout. His voice was sultry and full of need. With his cock aching he was not in the mood for foreplay or formality.

Soubi growled possessively as he reached for some lubricant. If his lover wanted it rough then he was more willing to give it. He was actually excited Ritsuka wanted to up there sex life a notch.

In anticipation, Ritsuka mewed against Soubi's lips. He was eager to rile the other into a sense of carnal desire. He would never grow tired of Soubi.

Soubi having slicked them both up with a generous amount of lubricant rubbed the head of his erection at Ritsuka's entrance. He slowly pushed his thick, throbbing cocking past the tight ring of muscle.

Ritsuka's grip on Soubi tightened as he cried out. That cock felt incredible. He was more than thankful that no one could hear them because he knew he was a very boisterous person.

"Like that Kitten," Soubi said breathlessly into his lover's ear. "I do-," he moaned as he slid more of himself into that tight heat.

"God! Yes!" Ritsuka moaned as a shiver ran down his spine. Feeling every inch of Soubi in him made him feel so full; it was an incredible feeling.

Soubi did not bother with a formal I will get you ready before I take you completely and mercilessly rhythm. He was elated at the sensations that flooded him and that his lover was keeping up with it.

Ritsuka could not catch his breath. It felt amazing to have reached this new level of intimacy with Soubi. He defiantly could and was looking forward to getting use to this. "More!" He demanded.

"Fuck! Your tight today Ritsuka," Soubi moaned as he complied with his lover's demands and gave him more. Wrapping his arms around Ritsuka, he gave it everything he had.

"Ahhh," Ritsuka cried out as his back arched. Getting what he wanted felt so damn good. If people knew how good it felt, they would not question what the attraction was when it came to sex, lovemaking, and the countless other forms of it.

Soubi reached between them and pumped his lover's cock as wildly as he made love to him. As good as it felt he did not want it to end… As their cries of pleasure became louder, he crushed their lips together.

Ritsuka's body could not take anymore. Every muscle pulsed in what seemed a rhythm with his violent orgasm. His body was tingly all over as ecstasy surged through his body. Sticky white ribbons coated their stomachs.

Soubi buried his cock to the hilt inside Ritsuka's tight heat when he felt his lover shiver and shake. The clenching muscles around his tight cock felt incredible. As he came he screamed and fisted the sheets.

They collapsed into a heap of tangled limps, sweat, and cum. Bodies fuzzy with a bliss fluff high. They were complete, and fulfilled. Panting heavily they nuzzled and snuggled one another until they fell asleep.

Ritsuka was very happy with the new sheets, and even happier to have broken them in.


	2. 25 and Counting

Written on/around 2009-02-06. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. Gift fic for a friend.

Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka was more than happy now that he had the house to himself. The task was more than a little embarrassing- it was a lot of embarrassment. How many men bought pregnancy tests for themselves? Slim to none- though it did happen… rarely. What made matters worse was he had done this every day this week.<p>

Ritsuka let out a sigh has he crammed the twenty fifth positive pregnancy test back into its box. He wanted to believe that all of them were just incorrect- that they were indeed false positives. However, another day of nothing but positive tests was forcing him to believe otherwise. He groaned as he tied the bag shut.

Ritsuka was just out of the bathroom heading to the door to throw these 'nightmares' into the garbage so that there was no evidence of his afternoon 'experiment' when Soubi came walking through the door. 'Crap!' He moaned in his head as a wordless version escaped out of his mouth. He was beginning to think the day could not get any worse.

Soubi gave Ritsuka a curious look and then sighed. He could not put his finger on what was troubling Ritsuka but whatever it was it was not only effecting his days but his nights. He could not remember the last time his petite lover had gotten a decent night's sleep.

"I'll take out the garbage," Soubi said with a smile- anything at all to help Ritsuka especially since he was not feeling well. Maybe it was a just a bad cold- but he never heard his lover sneeze or cough, though he did throw up a lot lately. He reached out take the bag. Instead of getting the bag he got a slap on the hand. He frowned.

"I'm not helpless," Ritsuka muttered. Between his most recent reaction, how he felt, and what the bag contained he could not look Soubi in the eyes. He took a deep breath and with no further explanation hurried past Soubi to the trash can.

Soubi did not know if he should be concerned or furious. However, before he could contemplate things further the unmade bed caught his eyes. He sighed. It had not been made up in over a week and it looked as if a war had been waged- and they had not had sex in almost a month. Maybe Ritsuka no longer found the sheets to be comforting. Maybe all his lover needed was some new sheets and a couple good nights of sleep to be cured. Anything at this point was worth the try. 

* * *

><p>Ritsuka had more time out than was necessary to the garbage out. He did not want to go back home. It was not that he was disgusted by the pregnancy tests but how guilty he felt for treating Soubi badly. Generally, the man was nothing but nice even if he could be a bit over protective. At this moment, he did not want to go anywhere so he found a spot out of site just outside of their home.<p>

It was dark and chilly by the time Ritsuka trudged up the stairs and into their home.

Soubi did not look up from cooking dinner when he heard the door open. He could not imagine where Ritsuka had been but decided it was best not to ask. His lover would talk when he was ready to. "Have a seat- dinner is almost done," he called out.

Ritsuka cringed at the thought of dinner. He did not want it- recently nothing stayed down. He was putting on the most believable smile when Soubi came into the room cheerful as ever with two plates. He felt even worse now for how he had treated Soubi.

Soubi watched Ritsuka pick through dinner. It disappointed him since he knew it was a dish that Ritsuka normally loved. He forced himself to keep smiling. He hoped that all it was, was a bug. He would mention a trip to the doctor when there was no change of argument. However, waiting for that moment would take a while as his lover's mouth was rarely full.

Ritsuka sighed when he felt he had all the dinner he could handle which form the looks of it was hardly anything at all. "I've got a-," he really could not bring himself to say it. He knew the moment he said that he had an appointment with a doctor Soubi would be all over him like bears to honey asking him what was wrong. He did not feel he was ready to tell Soubi anything in case it was really nothing even if he did not see how it could e nothing. "Never mind- I'm going to bed."

Despite the tense air, Soubi grinned. He was half glad he didn't have to drag the other to bed, or plead with him to come have a look. It was all falling into place. Soon Ritsuka would see the new sheets- his gift to his lover. He hoped it brought some comfort to him.

Ritsuka shook of the grin as he closed their bedroom door. He let out a sigh as he pulled off his shirt and pants and slipped into a pair of Soubi's old cotton sweats- he need the extra room because he could swear that his clothes were getting smaller. If this was not what he thought it was then he need to go on a diet- a serious one.

Ritsuka was not paying any attention when he threw the covers back and climbed into bed. It took him a moment before he realized that the bed had been made and that it no longer had a familiar smell to it. He was about to frown when he realized that these were all together different sheets. He inhaled deeply and realized that they were brand new. He had no doubt it was a gesture from Soubi to feel better soon- he smiled. 

* * *

><p>Ritsuka mewed as he felt Soubi's thick cock fill him. It had been a little too easy to get him hard and them both ready considering his lover was still asleep. He knew it had been forever but most mornings or anytime for that matter he just was not up for it. However, this morning he just needed it- there was no getting around it.<p>

Soubi's eyes fluttered open as every inch of him began to ache from what he thought was a very erotic dream. He had caught himself just in time before creaming the sheets. "Ritsuka," he moaned as he caught site the cause of his pleasure. His hips rolled upwards to match his lover's thrusts. He was more than glad that he had not been dreaming and that he was getting to enjoy this.

Ritsuka had been taking his time up until recently when he felt his stomach begin to churn- he needed to cum before he caved into the control his body had over him in other matters. "Just a bit more," Ritsuka said breathlessly as he came down once again on his lover's cock and felt filled once more. He was almost afraid that if he did not say that that Soubi would make him stop.

Soubi decided it was best to ignore what Ritsuka had said after all, he had no intentions on stopping him. His hips continued to roll upwards to meet the demands of their need. He hand gripped his lover's cock and began to pump it feverishly.

A moan ripped its way through Ritsuka as he came hard. His body convulsed and every muscle contracted as he refused to let it end just yet. He was breathless and feeling a sense of euphoria.

"Oh-God-Ritsuka," Soubi cried out each word separately so that it did not sound like a sentence at all, as he came. Ritsuka's tightened ring of muscle making itself tighter as he came made him feel as if he was being milked for every bit of his own orgasm.

Ritsuka felt himself crumple against Soubi's chest. He in no way felt like moving. This was the closeness he needed- he craved. Worse case scenario the trashcan was by the bedside and he would just have to tell Soubi that he was going to see the doctor today and what for.

Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka. Maybe the new sheets had worked after all.


	3. I Have To Believe

Written on/around 2009-05-30. Originally posted on Y!Gallery. Gift fic for a friend.

Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy.

* * *

><p>As Ritsuka stepped outside of the doctor's office, he exhaled a breath he did not realize he had been holding. Shoved unceremoniously (and only so because he still did not want to believe that it was possible) in his pocket was the ultrasound picture- the proof that he was pregnant with Soubi's child. Not only did this doctors visit reveal that he was pregnant but that he was two months along. He was happy with this news- just still in a great amount of denial.<p>

* * *

><p>Sadly, lately Ritsuka was happy that when he came home the house would be empty. It gave him time to contemplate the possibility of their being another life inside of him- also how it would all turn out in the end. However, after the day he had, had with the conformation from the doctor he was pregnant he really did not what the house to be empty.<p>

Between the long bus ride home and having to walk several blocks to get back home Ritsuka was exhausted. He shut the door and headed for the sofa. The crumpling sound in his pocket caused him to dig out the picture of their little one to be to give it another look. He sighed softly as he rested his hand on his firm stomach.

Ritsuka stood up and stretched- hand still clutching the ultrasound picture. Glancing at the clock, he realized that he had fallen asleep sitting up and a couple hours had passed. He stuffed the ultrasound picture into his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck- dinner was the upcoming task.

* * *

><p>Soubi kicked off his shoes and slipped into a pair of house slippers. Everything had a place- usually. Today things could just wait. Even if there had been no evident reason he felt more tense than average. Oddly enough every light in the house was off but the kitchen- it was almost eerie as if no one was home at all, or as if something was planned and waiting for him to arrive before it was sprung on him… Perhaps this was his uneasiness.<p>

Unaware of Soubi standing in the doorway Ritsuka continued about his business of slowly making dinner and dessert- he had not made a lot of progress icing the chocolate cake as he had stopped every couple of seconds to run his finger through the icing for another taste. With two containers empty, he was thankful that he had bought several containers of icing… He had not yet figured out why the icing was so tempting.

To some watching someone lick icing off their finger might be erotic however, Soubi was having a hard time finding it to be just that once he had caught a glimpse of just how many containers Ritsuka had finished. Another thing that slight disturbed him was the fact that Ritsuka was lost in his own little word now…

Ritsuka's eyes went wide with shock when he turned around and noticed Soubi standing their watching him. He quickly pulled his finger from between his lips and wiped it off on the back of his pants. "Soubi, you're home."

"Yeah, I'm home and from the looks of it…" Soubi shook his head and found himself unable to finish the sentence. He just could not, would not put words to the scene in the kitchen. He sighed softly as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Smells good," he said in an attempt to divert them from any conversation over the numerous empty containers of icing.

Ritsuka could feel his ghost ears flatten on the back of his head and his ghost tail wrap around his leg as embarrassment washed over him. He quickly discarded the empty icing containers. He then quickly brought dinner over to the table and sat down. He could not even begin the conversation of the conformation of his pregnancy via the doctor's visit earlier that day.

"How did your doctor's appointment go today?" Soubi asked after a brief period of very awkward silence. As thick as the air was he was almost expecting Ritsuka to say he was dying. However, he did not want to think the worst.

Ritsuka was half-glad that Soubi had brought it up even if he wished that he had not and that everything could just go back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. He knew though that it would not go away… that Soubi would only become more and more aware about what was wrong with him- if you could count pregnancy as there being something wrong.

"You did go today didn't you?" Soubi asked when Ritsuka continued to sit there in silence. He sighed softly wondering what had come over his lover. Certainly, no news from the doctor could be that bad that you would not want to speak of it… Unless he was cheating on him and had brought something home. No, he was not going to think that either. He was going to rule out death and disease even if it did not seem like there was much more it could be.

Ritsuka sighed as he nodded his head. He hated admitting that he had gone to the doctors because then it meant that the conformation of pregnancy was true. He really was not ready to talk about it just yet… He felt that it would be much easier to just ease Soubi into the possibility.

"Do you remember us discussing finding a larger house so you could have an art studio?" Ritsuka said hoping that the sudden change of topic would not anger Soubi. It was the only way he felt he could ease his lover into this sort of thing.

"I really don't see what your doctor's visit has to do with us moving…" Soubi said in even tones. He was trying his best to not get riled up. He was a bit tired of the run around already and hoped that it would come to a point already. Having already forced himself to rule out sickness he knew Ritsuka would not be requesting to move so that they could go to a good hospital.

"Either you're going to have to give up the studio or we'll have to find a bigger house," Ritsuka said looking away. He knew that Soubi's temper must have been on a short leash by how controlled his voice was.

"Why do we need a bigger house?" Soubi said with some lash in his words. "You aren't making any sense…" He made hand jesters to prove a point even if they were to no particular person. He then ran his fingers through his hair effectively making it fall from its ponytail.

"Trust me it has a lot to do with me going to the doctor," Ritsuka muttered. He looked anywhere but at Soubi… he just could not bring himself to look at him at the moment knowing how angry he was becoming. "I'm pregnant," he said it just above an audible whisper.


	4. Loveless

Warnings: Yaoi. Male Pregnancy. And, here is where we stray from the Manga (as if we haven't already) and explore the 'shadows'.

* * *

><p>As far as Soubi was concerned, Ritsuka just dropped the biggest 'bomb' of the century. It was not bad news but it was not great news- it was just news that he did not know how to handle. "How?" He quickly realized how stupid of a question it was. However, having already asked the question there was not a way to take it back.<p>

Every bit of Ritsuka twitched, ghost tail swishing violently behind him, and ghost ears flattened. Too bad that Soubi could not see the violent swish in his ghost tail or his flattened ghost ears, but what Soubi could see was his narrowed eyes. He was not sure the response he was expecting to get, but he was sure that, that was not what he was hoping for. "Oh, I don't know. In health class we learned that when two people fuck around a lot without protection things just happen," he said venomously.

Soubi's eyes narrowed. Had that come out of Ritsuka's mouth and been directed at another person he probably would have been proud of his younger lover. However, this was not the case. The nasty insult was direct at him. So pissed he growled. It may have been his fault for asking such a stupid question but he did not feel he deserved such a response.

Okay so Ritsuka knew he had been a little harsh, but it was all Soubi's fault for asking such a stupid question. Regardless of all of that, Soubi was not saying anything else. Taking it that the conversation was over he stormed out the door. "I am Loveless after all," he growled. Though he had said it in the living room, Soubi would be able to hear it in the kitchen.

Ritsuka had entered the home under an open door policy of sorts so changing his mind about wanting to live here should not be a problem. In his mind, he was totally right to think that all homes were near the same. That is how he felt anyways. He slung a suitcase onto the bed and stuffed everything he owned into it, which amounted to not much at all.

Soubi looked at the garbage can that Ritsuka had filled with empty icing containers. 'Loveless,' he thought to himself as she put his hand on his neck. Where they doomed, from the start as most presumed? He refused to believe that they could both go without love. After all, if Rituska were indeed pregnant, that child would love them both unconditionally. Given that, his lover would forgive him and allow him to be around. Finally pulling himself out a revere of thought, he went chasing after his lover only to find him with his hand already on the door handle.

Ritsuka looked over his shoulder, eyes full of hatred, as he placed the ultrasound picture on the table. His stomached churned as he closed the door. He could already feel the hot, red blood trickle down his thigh. He knew soon that Soubi would feel hot, red blood trickle down his neck.

Soubi felt helpless. He wanted to go chasing after Ritsuka but his body would not let him. He was still angry at his lover, and at himself. He placed his hand on his neck and when he felt the hot wetness, he quickly pulled his hand away. He looked down at his hands and saw the blood. He rubbed his fingers together.

This argument was slowly severing their shared bond. If that happened, it would render both of them defenseless sentencing them to death.


	5. Bonded

Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy. Cutting. It may not seem like it but the sex is consensual. We strayed from the Manga (as if we haven't already) and are exploring the 'shadows'.  
>I'll give you two cookies if you can guess what happened to Soubi!<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsuka could not go home. He certainly did not need the 'I told you so' from him mom or another argument of any sort to happen. Already stressed he did not need to add more and affect the well-being of the child he carried. So, he settled on a cheap hotel (one that was minus the bugs and whores). "Stupid Soubi," he flopped down on the bead and drew a pillow to his chest. Fresh tears started to fall.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flashback Start*<p>

Ritsuka was barely standing at this point. His legs were weak and his body heavy. Every breath he took hurt. It made him want to close his eyes and pretend the world around him no longer existed. He was 'Loveless' and there for destined to be unhappy. That is how he felt and saw it and it was certainly playing out to be that way.

Soubi had collapsed to his knees. He could feel the hot blood running down his neck, the consequences of not being bonded. They were incomplete, two very different puzzle pieces from two very different puzzles all together. He was tired of being 'weak' when he knew he was practically unstoppable. He was starting to despise having 'Beloved' on his neck.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Ritsuka moaned out of pain as he clutched his chest. "I am tired of being weak." His ears flatted and his tail switched uneasily behind him. He took a couple of steps towards Soubi only to crumble like paper before him.

Soubi look hungrily at Ritsuka. It was nice to confirmation from the other party on exactly what he had been thinking. From his own darkened past he knew just how to do that. He was not going to allow himself time to fear the consequences of his upcoming actions. "Take your pants off," he growled.

Ritsuka only had a hint of fear in his eyes, he trusted Soubi. He tried not to think about why his other half had made such a demand as he did as he was told. He knew that if he did think about it he would not go through with it. He swallowed the large lump forming in his throat as the night air wiped against his now unclothed skin.

Soubi ripped a piece of his shirt off. Before stuffing it into Ritsuka's mouth, he kissed him harshly, briefly. Before any retort could be made, he stuffed the shirt into the mouth that was half-open. He took a knife out of his back pocket and held it tightly. Little did he know just how much pain he himself was about to be in.

Ritsuka's chest rose and feel rapidly as he was kissed harshly. He had kissed Soubi before but they were quick timid pecks, certainly nothing like that. He wanted to hate it but it made his body felt hot and needy. He wanted to scream out as his mouth was stuffed with shirt but could not. He found it incredibly hard to breath considering he was doing it mostly through his mouth at this moment. He was dizzy with need for air and blinded by the pleasure that he never saw the sharp object.

Soubi pushed Ritsuka onto his back and spread his legs. It was hard not to just shove his cock in and take him right now. 'Control,' he thought to himself as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Ritsuka. He had another more pressing matter to take care of first. He was careful about it as he carved an 'L' into the boy's upper thigh.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide. "What the fuck?" What was a scream was no more than a mumble when heard. His eyes clenched shut. The pain was immense and he blushed as it made his cock twitch. He felt ashamed and even though his eyes were clenched shut, he looked away.

It was about when Soubi got to the second 'L' that Ritsuka leaned up just enough so that he could touch the inside of his thighs. He watched as crimson dripped from his fingers and onto his belly. He wanted now more than ever to be touched in ways that would let everyone know whom he belonged to. He reached up and rubbed his ears causing himself to moan like whore in heat.

Soubi smirked at how willing Ritsuka was, and the fact of how much pain turned him on. Even though he was not finished 'carving' yet he pulled out the shirt from the others mouth. He leaned forward, his lips inches close to the boy's ear. "See what you've done," he ground himself against the boy's leg.

Ritsuka turned four shades of red. He knew exactly what he wanted Soubi to do with the problem he had caused. He wanted to be the solution. He drew in a deep breath and propped himself on his elbows. He fumbled a bit with Soubi's pants but before long, he had them undone. He grinned mischievously for a second, but it was short lived as he felt little droplets of something on his face and neck. He licked his lips and got a taste of something metallic.

Soubi could not see the sudden shift in emotions from the position he was in. His eyes slipped shut, as he crushed their lips together, giving the other no time for protest. He moaned as Ristuka meet him with fierceness. As their tongues dueled together, he too tasted the metallic taste. He pulled away and looked the other in the eyes. "Did you bite your tongue?" He did not see how it was possible considering the shirt.

Ritsuka shook his head before looking Soubi over. He wished that the other would proceed, whether that mean more carving or straight out, what he assumed, rough sex. He knew that the letters on the older man's neck often bled but it was short lived after the fight so why was it still bleeding. He ghosted his fingers over the other's neck and gasped. He could feel something ghost over his thigh.

The gentlest of touches had caused Soubi to moan. He inhaled sharply. As much as he wanted to take the boy he could not, not yet, he was not his yet. He pulled away and started again, on what he was doing previously.

"Sou-bi," Ritsuka moaned. There was nothing to hold his voice back now or help to contain the pain. He contemplated for a moment about finding a way to muffle himself but in the end decided against it. He wanted Soubi to hear every sound he made. He wanted the older male to know just how this felt. He rubbed his hands over his chest, across his nipples- smearing Soubi's blood all over himself in the process. He wanted this to be over so bad, but only because he wanted the result.

Soubi breathed heavily. It was becoming harder and harder with each letter that followed. He knew sounds of pain and he knew sounds of pleasure. Though he was sure this was a mingle of the two, it was a complete turn on. He was about at the end of his rope when it came to control. He could hardly wait to pound that pretty ass in to the ground.

On the last letter, Soubi looked up and noticed the bloody mess that was his lover. He knew his thigh should be a wreck but nothing else. He vaguely remembered Ritsuka touching his neck. Was he still bleeding? He reached up and touched his neck it felt raw. He swallowed and felt fresh blood.

Ritsuka noticing the uncertainly starting to fill Soubi's eyes once more leaned forward. He grabbed fistfuls of Soubi's shirt and forced him forward. He licked and nibbled at the older males jaw line and neck. He was sure that it was hurt but he would come to learn, from this evening, that pain was just a gateway to pleasure. Too bad his mother's inflictions on him did not have the same fact, however, creepy it would be. "Fuck me," he moaned before his mind could linger on the former thought.

Soubi moaned. That was the most irrespirable thing Ristuka had done thus far. Even though it would be of little help, blood would have to do since they did not have any lube. He rubbed his hand over the thigh he had just carved 'Loveless' into. He shivered feeling as if he as touched himself much the same fashion on his neck. He crashed their lips together as he forced his fingers into his soon to be lover's most private area.

Despite them being lip locked in a battle of dominance, Ritsuka howled in pain as Soubi's fingers filled him, forcefully. He had never experienced such a pain that seared through him only to be washed away by pure pleasure. "More," he moaned as he pulled himself out of the kiss.

Soubi pulled out his fingers only to hear a hiss from the one below. He smirked as he lined his cock up and pushed in. It was not all at once but it certainly was not slow and steady. And, within seconds he a rhythm for them.

All of what Ritsuka was feeling showed in his eyes, pain that turned into need. He was beyond the point of being able to breathe, his moans no more than load pants. This was not exactly how he pictured his first time, not that he had really ever imagined it before. "Fuck me faster," he gripped Soubi's shirt once more, as he made his demands be known.

Soubi was only a little surprised at the lack of protest his lover offered. What did catch him off guard was how badly the other wanted it and how demanding he was to get it. He could not deny him; he himself needed it just as much. He reached between them and jerked the other off in the same rhythm.

Ritsuka's eyes rolled back into his head as he saw stars. He wanted to last longer but that last gesture tipped him over the edge. He cried out as he came hard, every muscle tightening. It was a feeling unlike any other.

Soubi was hardly ready but was caught off guard. The tightening muscles around his cocked coxed his orgasm to come quicker than he anticipated. His next few thrusts were deeper and rougher than previous and soon he was joining Ritsuka.

There was no time for cuddling or enjoying the after math. They had to quickly cover up the blood and collect their things before someone caught them. Even though it was after dark, they were at a children's park. They both found their legs unsteady and their body limp. In addition, to Ritsuka's disappointment he still had to go home.

*Flashback End*

* * *

><p>"Stupid Soubi," Ritsuka growled as he buried his face in the pillow. He put a hand on his stomach. He wanted to feel something but there was nothing to feel, not yet. He just hoped that the stupid older man would come to his senses before it was the death of them.<p> 


	6. Laundromat

((Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy. It may not seem like it but the sex is consensual. We strayed from the Manga (as if we haven't already) and are exploring the 'shadows'.

My Beta CrowNoYami is a bit swamped at the moment but as soon as she finishes you'll have the edited version. For now enjoy the 'raw' version.))

* * *

><p>Being that the hotel rented by the week and did not clean but once a week Ritsuka bought sheets and put them on the bed. He was careful about not leaving them on the bed when it was the day for the house cleaner. He had made other small adjustments to the place to make it feel more like home. It had been three weeks since he had left Soubi. The only thing Soubi ever wanted to know was when he was coming home. He did not care how bad the carving on his thigh hurt or bled he was not about to budge, not until this other half took some initiative.<p>

* * *

><p>Ritsuka tugged off his apron and discarded it in the hamper in the corner. Next, he pulled off his work shirt and filed it with the apron. Thankfully, his place of employment was right across the street so he did not have far to travel at day's start or end. He drew in deep breath and trudged toward the shower, he would make it a cold one. Lately it seemed as if he had traded morning sickness for an insatiable sexual appetite.<p>

About an hour later, he was collapsing onto his bed. He was naked except for the towel he wore around his waist. He rubbed himself against the clean sheets and instantly frowned. Did everything have to turn him on? He growled inwardly and rolled onto his side so he could turn on the alarm clock. He pulled a sheet over him before tossing the towel off into the middle of the floor. Sighing heavily he let his eyes slip shut.

**_Soubi's skilled tongue danced up and down Ritsuka's length occasionally flicking across the tip. He treated it as if it was a sugary treat. His three slickened fingers massaging his lover's insides in a slow sensual fashion._**

**_A shiver traipsed through Ritsuka's body causing one hand to grip the sheets as his back arched and a moan tore through him. He pushed himself against his lover, trying to feel more of those digits. The other hand nestled in Soubi's untied hair. He looked like a tousled God with his eyes half lidded, mouth half open, hair damp and clinging to his face, framing it._**

**_Soubi was quick and fluid like as he removed his fingers and stopped worshiping Ritsuka's hardened flesh and captured his lover's lips with his own. A couple seconds after he pressed himself past that tight ring of muscle. A couple more seconds and he was fully sheathed and starting a feverish pace, almost animalistic. His moaned into the others lips._**

**_"Yes!" Ritsuka screamed. He had no time to feel empty for how quick Soubi filled in the void. He loved that long, thick, hard cock. He untangled his hand from the sheets and instantly they were gripping his lover's shoulders. His fingers dug into the others flesh. He was so close. "More!"_**

**_Soubi groaned. Every thrust he made Ritsuka met with a rise of his hips. They were like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. He reached between them and wantonly toyed with his lover's cock. He could feel the pulse and knew that with every passing second he was drawing them both to the brink._**

Ritsuka's body was writhing as he plunged his fingers deep inside himself. He wantonly stroked his cock in attempts to bring himself closer to the edge. "Soubi," he mewed just as his toes curled. "More," he pleaded with no one but himself. Due to his labored breathing, he could barely moan. He managed a strangled scream as he came hard. He pulled his fingers out and gripped the sheets as he continued to milk himself, thoroughly enjoying the orgasm. He panted and twitched before lying limp. He was half awake but well aware of what had happened.

Sick of the damp, cold, sticky sheets Ritsuka sat up slowly. After several more moments, he slid out of bed and stripped it. He groaned at the thought of having to use the hotel sheets, but he had no other option. He ran his hands through his damp hair before rubbing his sweaty arm. He still felt unsatisfied; nothing he did would come close to the real thing.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka walked backwards into the laundry matt, the dirty clothesbasket occupied his hands. He grumbled with the door hit him causing him to take several quick steps forward to catch himself. Finally, he dropped the basket on the bench.<p>

Having slept in most of the day, Ritsuka was slightly irritated with himself. He was not angry because he did a lot of sleeping these days, but still his day off was half gone. He stuffed his favorite sheets into one washer, his uniforms in a second, and everything else in a third. Once it was all washing, he sat down and grabbed his lunch from the basket.

Ritsuka glanced over at the door when he heard that familiar ding. His eyes narrowed the moment he saw the taller male. He called for three and half weeks with no more than a 'when are you coming home?' and now he just happened to show up. After the initial thought of 'stalker' he did not know whether to be angry or excited- damn this pregnancy, everything was unbalanced. "Why are you here?"

Soubi glanced over at Ritsuka and tried his best to remain straight face. "When one comes to a laundry mat it is generally to wash clothes." He sat his basket next to the other basket. "Also it will give us a chance to talk. You haven't let me get a word in edge wise."

"Maybe if the first words out of your mouth weren't 'when are you coming home' you might get more out of me. How about trying to start the conversation with 'hello''." Rituska's eyes slid shut as he ran his fingers through his hair. He clenched his fists and forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to try to calm down; he did not need the stress.

"Hello," Soubi said per his lover's request, anything to appease him if it meant he got more than five seconds with him. The last thing he wanted to do was get things going in the wrong direction. He reached out and caressed the others cheek with his thumb.

Ritsuka jerked his head away from Soubi's touch. He wanted it badly so bad that he knew it would break his resolve. "Go home and do your laundry there, where you are supposed to," he growled, hoping to discourage the other. He sighed and glanced towards the washing machines. He actually all together wished he could just go but he could not because of his clothes.

"Going to play that game are we," Soubi chuckled and pulled Ritsuka into his lap. He was use to the other being a 'touch me not' at times, it was a defense of his. More a 'tough guy' act to protect himself from further suffering.

"Stop it," Ritsuka stammered as he smacked Soubi with his crumpled lunch bag. As much as he wanted to move away from him, he could not make himself do it. His cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating twice as fast as normal. He was angry that his body was betraying him. He covered his face to hide how ashamed he was.

"What's wrong?" Soubi asked out of sincerity. He completely disregarded the fact of having a lunch sack thrown at him. He placed his hands on Ritsuka's and moved them away from his face. He frowned when he was how flushed in the face he was. He could not help but feel that the other was in an extreme amount of pain. "Do you want me to take you the doctor?"

"No. I don't need a doctor," Ritsuka signed. "I want to work things out with you but being like this," he grumbled. At this moment, he really did not want to talk to his lover but instead he wanted to be pushed against a washer and to be taken by him- act first, talk later. "You should try being pregnant- one minute your angry, the next happy, the next horny as hell and generally you're totally confused as to why you are feeling that way." He looked away.

Soubi slid his fingers under Ritsuka's chin and made him look at him. With his other hand, he brushed his lover's bangs behind his ears. "How about we talk things over, over some lunch," he suggested. That brown bag lunch was no good now, if ever. "And afterwards if you like we can go to your place and make love." He wanted to say his place but did not for fear Rituska would take it as he was being forced to go back home. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss on the other's lips.

A look of curiosity came over Ritsuka as he felt Soubi's lips against his. He sighed softly and nodded his head. Soubi was at least making an honest effort to move things in the right direction. Not to mention he could not be hard in the head forever if he wanted this too all work out for the better. "Could you just straight out fuck me now before lunch? I won't be able to sit still otherwise," he glanced over at the washer. If ever the blush had thought about disappearing from his cheeks, it was back full force. This is not something he would have asked just anyone and after the way his other half had offered the day, he felt comfortable that he would not take this as a complete green flag to throw the rest of the day out the window.

"That bad?" Soubi chuckled, not intentionally teasing the other. It did not take him but thirty seconds to have Ritsuka on top of the nearest washer, giving him his answer. He forced them into a feverish kiss. They would have to make this quick to make it work. They both seemed to have a thing for public places and the potential of being caught by some stranger.

Before Ritsuka's eyes could narrow at the comment and he could retort he had what he wanted. He mewed into the kiss before fighting back for dominance. This was quickly turning into a game of cat and mouse.


	7. A Welcomed Shower

((Warnings: Yaoi. Citrus. Male Pregnancy.))

* * *

><p>Ritsuka was naked and tangled up in the sheets. Soubi had thoroughly fucked him earlier in the day. They had taken it beyond a 'friends with benefits fuck' at the laundry matt and continued it at the hotel room. Everything was inside out and upside down. He would have to make a note not to let either of them go that long without sex again- he could not remember the last time they fucked like rabbits then again lately they had been too distant with one another and arguing constantly. He sat up and stretched the length of himself.<p>

That little movement was enough to rouse Soubi from a light sleep. Now that he was awake, he wondered for a few brief seconds how long the other had been awake. It was not often that exhausted themselves to the point of needing a nap after sex. He had to close his eyes and stop watching his other half stretch before he started them on another round.

Ritsuka was not overly fond of being sticky or sweaty and decided that a bath was necessary now that he was up. Unaware of Soubi being awake he headed to the small bathroom. He turned the shower on and sat down on the commode while he waited for it to heat up- it was an older hotel.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka stood there in a daze as he let the hot water massage his back. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Soubi had decided to join him until he felt a set of strong arms wrap around him. "Don't tell me you're up for another round."<p>

"It wouldn't take much to provoke me," Soubi chuckled. He released Ritsuka and grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed a generous amount on his lover's head before putting the bottle down. Once his hands were free, he went about washing his hair and massaging his scalp.

Ritsuka who could not mimic a real purr was purring on the inside. His eyes slid shut and his head tilted backwards. He could not remember the last time Soubi had pampered him to any extent with the exception of buying him some new sheets.

"Please come home." Soubi whispered as he rinsed out Ritsuka's hair. "I don't care if I have to sleep on the sofa while you sleep in the bed. Just come home and let's work this out." He lathered up the washcloth and started working his lovers back.

Rituska tensed for a second but just as quickly relaxed his body. He was not expecting to be having this conversation while standing in the shower; however, he had been expecting a similar one while sitting down to eat at a restaurant. He did suppose though that this was better because their business remained between them.

"Please," Soubi begged as he wrapped his arms once more around Ritsuka. "I'm sorry I acted like an ass." He slid one hand down to rest on the others semi existent bump. "You need me and you know it."

It almost surprised Ritsuka that Soubi had put his hands on his stomach. It not only felt good but it felt right. "You're not going to ask me stupid questions or stress me out are you?" He looked over his shoulders and into his lover's eyes.

"No." Soubi caught up in holding Ritsuka had completely stopped washing him. He had not felt this content in weeks. "We'll even take the time to go out and find us a new place- one where we can all comfortably live."

Ritsuka smile, he liked the sound of that. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa. I'd get lonely," he whispered. He turned himself around and leaned into Soubi. Delighting in warmth that was warmer than what the shower was offering. "We have to get out of here sometime soon."

"Why?" Soubi asked as he held Ritsuka impossibly closer.

"Because I'm hungry." Ritsuka was glad his face was buried into Soubi's chest because it was doing a good job of hiding his blush. "You smooshed my sandwich remember…"

Soubi chuckled.


End file.
